fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
P.C.N.K. Battle Tournament
P.C.N.K : Battle Tournament is a crossover fighting game combining characters and elements of Playstation, Capcom, Namco and Konami into a 8 player brawler. The game was released for Sony Playstation 3 PS Vita and Arcade. Gameplay The game plays like its predecessor "Playstation All-Stars: Battle Royale" In where you use supers, (which are capable of 3 levels per character) To kill your opponents. Now including a new adventure mode with a health based system. Modes Solo-Play (Adventure Mode, Arcade, Training, Missions, Combat Trials, Tutorials, Survival) Local Multiplayer (Co-Op Arcade, FFA, Teams, Training, Tournament, Co-Op Survival, Adventure) Online Multiplayer (Co-Op Arcade, Ranked FFA, Teams,Spectator, Private Matches, Adventure) Customization (Characters, Intros, Outros, Themes, Taunts, Game Tags, Minions, Unlockables) Characters Sony Kratos Sweet Tooth Parappa Jeanne D' Arc Spike Toro Jak Ratchet Sly Nariko Nathan Drake Sackboy Radec Cole MacGrath Nathan Hale Fat Princess Kat Emmet Graves Sir Daniel Fortesque Robbit Capcom Asura Nemesis Captain Commando Roll Mega Man Ryu Zero X Phoenix Wright Dante Frank West Chris Redfield Albert Wesker Strider Hiryu Jill Valentine Morrigan Aensland Felicia Nathan Spencer Sir Arthur Chun-Li Konami Simon Belmont Pyramid Head Bomberman Heather Mason Django Oolong Snake Sparkster Steve Alucard James Sunderland TwinBee Goemon Raiden Lance Bean Bonk Bayou Billy Bill Rizer Trevor Belmont Aoba Anoa Namco Nightmare Rick Taylor Kos-Mos Ms. Pac-Man Susumu Hori Heihachi Mishima Guntz Klonoa Bravoman Siegfried Taizo Hori Pac-Man Tobi Masuyo Wonder Momo Kazuya Mishima Anna Hottenmeyer King Jack Slate Gilgamesh Yuri Lowenthal Rivals Throughout every characters story they will have a set of 3 rivals from the opposing companies. For example, Sweet Tooth, Nemesis, Pyramid Head and Rick Taylor are rivals and depending on who you play as shows a different perspective. Adventure Adventure mode is a mode similar to Super Smash Bros Melee's adventure mode. You now have a health bar and must fend off against enemies from various represented worlds. There are multiple paths to choose representing these franchises which enhances the replay value. Each character has an intro and ending cutscene. Additional Co-op available for 4 players. Stages There are new stages in the game Gallowmere: A mix between Ghosts n Goblins with Medievil (It starts out in Gallowmere but enemies from Ghost n Goblins are summoned to the world throughout the period of the stage) West Mansion: A mix between Splatterhouse with Silent Hill (Dr. West is in the background similar to specter from the Time Station stage causing stage gimmicks. Soon enough a Pyramid Head arrives and kills him offscreen and various silent hill monsters are background stage hazards. The Pyramid head will stand there idle after this happens) Moon: A mix between Asura's Wrath and Mr. Driller (It starts out with the space undergrounders from Mr. Driller interacting by throwing blocks to the stage to certain areas from time to time. The 2nd half of the stage features Augus attacking the undergrounders and becoming a background stage hazard for the rest of the stage. (He will alter the stage by splitting it in half) Hollywood: A mix between Twisted Metal and Mega Man X (The level starts off with Calypso broadcasting over the buildings via giant screen. Soon enough Sigma comes in and destroys the Giant screen and becomes a stage hazard) Untamed Heart: A mix between Klonoa and Little Big Planet Metal Gear Ghost: Pac-Man and Metal Gear Jungle: Contra and Resistance Underground: Silent Hill and Dig Dug Meru: Jumping Flash and TwinBee Eurasia: Strider and Metal Gear Gaea : Mr. Driller and Asura's Wrath More stages to unlock via completing various tasks 32 extra stages Returning PSASBR Stages Black Rock Stadium Alden's Tower Dojo Invasion Metropolis Paris San Francisco Time Station Practice Large 1 Practice Large 2 Practice Medium 1 Practice Medium 2 Practice Small 1 Practice Small 2 New Modes and Unlockables Modes Arcade: 1 or 2P. Battle through a tower mode to the final boss (With intro, Rivals, and Ending cutscenes) Survival: for 1 or 2P Co-Op you must survive an onslaught of doppelganger enemies with Polygon Man attacking you as a hazard in different ways making it more and more difficult every round. Tournament: Set up an amount of players and customize a tournament (For local and online play) Adventure Mode: 1-4 Players (Journey through the many worlds of P.C.N.K. and fight memorable enemies and uncover secret areas) Online VS. Ranked FFA 1v1 2v2 2v2v2v2 4v4 Stock,Timed,Kill Limit,Supers only,Percentage only Unlockables Stages: Extra stages unlocked through various tasks in-game (Can be played online) Costumes: Unlocked when ranking characters (Lv 10 for a character unlocks their first costume while beating Arcade with a character unlocks their doppleganger costume) Bios: Complete a characters arcade mode to acquire their bio (With Model Viewer) Cutscenes: All Cutscenes for all characters fully playable. Plans to include other companies During development of the game, there were plans to include companies like SEGA, Midway and Atari on the project to help accomodate the massive crossover aspects and 8 player. But development time caused restraints and the idea never took off. Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Namco Games Category:Capcom Category:Vs. Capcom (series) Category:2.5D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Arcade Games